The Quad Wizard Cup
by Beka Rhade
Summary: There was another school in the TriWizard Tourment making it the the QuadWizard Tourment. Wrote this on a dare so let me know what you think. Andromeda crossover.
1. Andromeda Academy's Entrance

Okay my friends said this was impossible so I decided that I wold do it. A little history though I changed the "Triwizard Cup" to the the "Quad Wizard Cup." I know it sounds crappy but please read a little and tell me how crappy it is. If It's not to crappy I'll even write more.

PG-13 for my safety.

**The Quad Wizard Cup**

**Chapter 1 Andromeda Academy's Entrance**

Harry watched as Doumbledore stood at the podium talking. "Now before you indulge in our wonderful feast I have a couple announcments. First of all I regret to inform you that there will be no quditich at all this year," he paused waiting for the objections to subside. "Yes I know it is a much regrettable happening but there is good news. Hogwarts has been selected to host the Quad-Wizard Cup."

"They can't do that," Hermione whispered.

"Yes as most of you have heard it hasn't been held in almost a centaury due to the rising death toll, but it has been decided to try once again this year though several safety measures have been added. The candidates from Durmstrang and Beuxbaton will be arriving around October while the Andromeda Academy will be joining us now. Since they have to travel the farthest they will be divided into houses joining you in your classes, dentations and earning or losing of points. They may even return next year. I expect you to treat them just as you would each other. Three of them are in the equilvant to our second year, four in their first year here, three in their equilvant third year and two in the equalvent to our fourth year." Doumblodore paused, "It seems they have now arrived."

The doors to the hall were thrown open but no one entered. People started to stand up trying to be the first to see who would come through. Twelve people rolled in on roller blades in two rows entered passing between Gryffindfor and Syltherin tables. They all wore black jackets leather with black turtlenecks underneath and five buckles along the navy blue strip on the right side. That strip continued in an arc around their chests and down their left side then joined the other strip after running across their stomach. Their pants were also black leather with several pockets that included a long thin one on their right thighs. Once they were about two feet into the hall they started going faster and doing flips, every time the wheels would touch the ground sparks would show. The girl in the lead jumped right before she reached Harry and preformed a flip sailing over his and Ron's heads. She landed in front of Hermoine as the boy beside her entered his own flip. They spread out when they reached the head tables forming a straight line in front of it.

"Andromeda Academy reporting as ordered Sir!" The girl, who had been in front, said loud enough to be heard over the voices and sounds of people sitting down. "We would have arrived earlier but we ran into trouble over Boston."

"As was expected," Doumbldore said standing up and taking a parchment from the girl. "May I welcome you to Hogwarts," there was a brief round of enthustic applause, "and ask Professer McGonagall to sort you into your houses for this year and next if you choose to come back."

Professor McGonagall walking up carrying the sorting hat and stool. She set it in front of the podium and took the parchment from Doumbldore.

"Strip down and form up," the girl barked. They all reached down and slapped the sides of their roller blades. The wheels disapeared and the group reformed the line they'd been standing in when facing Doumbldore but this time they faced the house tables. The boy and girl who'd been in the lead stood on the dais behind them and beside Magonial.

"First years first please. Walker, Clint."

A boy walked forward and sat allowing Magaonial to place the sorting hat on his head. "Hufflepuff!"

The hufflepuffs broke into applause as Clint walked toward their table. Other first years Terry Wilson and Trent Blaine went to Ravenclaw while Ian Pavon ended up in Slytherin. Next second year Andrea Gemini was placed in Ravenclaw while George Harper and Toby Dale joined Clint at Hufflepuff. Then fourth year Mary Graves was chosen for Ravenclaw while Kendra Hayes managed to get placed in Gryffendor and Lynne Sorendon was sorted into Slytherin leaving only the oldest boy and girl standing on the dais.

"Fourth years now, Helberge William," Magonial called out.

The boy, William, walked up and sat on the stool placing the hat on his head. For some reason everyone was afraid to breath while he sat there wearing the hat. It was a couple minutes later that the hat finally responded. "Slythrin!" William stood up setting the hat on the stool. The slytherins's went crazy while he walked over. Malfoy was seen shoving Crab to the side to make a space.

"Rhade, Jordan."

The girl walked up and sat on the stool. This time the hat took several minutes before seeming to decide. The rip at the brim opened but then closed again. Shocked everyone sat holding their breath. This happened two more times before the hat seemed to make up its mind. "Griffendor!" Jordan stood to the enthusatic applause that resounded from Harry's table. Several people stood and whistled while she slid into the empty seat across from Hermonie.

"Now let's eat before it gets cold," Doumbldore boomed as the tables groaned under the food loaded on them.

"Just what I always wanted, more duties," Jordan muttered filling her plate. "Since you all already know me who are you?"

"I'm Hermoine Granger," Hermonie stared, "This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Jordan nodded to Harry and Ron, "I've heard about you three and that Volvo guy. You had to get a stone from him your first year. You encountered him in a book your second year and had to fight a snake. Then last year you had to save some relative of yours from some ghost things. Did I leave anything out?"

"How do you know about all that?" Hermonie asked.

"One of my teachers talked. Evidently she liked you guys a lot. We found out that if we could get her to talk about you we'd get out of class for the day. Isn't like we ever learned anything from her anyway."

"Which teacher?" Harry asked as he took a bite of chicken.

"We called her Star Bait. We don't really know how she was chosen to teach but you'd have to be a stick not to pass with a hun-."

"Exactly where is Andromeda Academy located?" Hermonie interrupted.

"You take the first star to the right and go straight on until morning. Once you reach morning take the sixth left on the right side then go straight until night. After that just pick a star and head toward it. Chances are good that you'll be in the vicinity but if you aren't wait around and you will be. Let me guess you've read about us."

"Only in a couple books."

"Don't believe them. We're a military academy and have all been trained from birth not to talk too much which includes anything you would have read about. Unless you know where you're going or have permission to go there you can't find the academy. Now what junk will I have to put up with here? Classes and stuff."

"Well there's-." Hermione never got to finish her sentence as Doumbledore stood up.

"I know you want know everything about our friends from the Andromeda Academy but do try to get to get some rest tonight. Your classes do start tomorrow."

Everyone got up and started to leave as something wized past Harry's ear. The next thing he knew Jordan was holding something in her fist right next to his ear. She pulled her arm back and fired it at someone behind him. Something sharp and hard brushed his ear when she did this. He absently reached up to rub his ear. "What was that?"

"William trying to show off again. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

&$#

So what do you think? Should I burn the paper this was written or just make it into a paper air plane?


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2 The First Day**

"Come on Hermione what's she like?" Ron asked as Hermione joined him and Harry on their way to breakfast.

"What's who like Ron?" Hermione replied.

"Jordan of course. She said hardly anything yesterday."

"If you want to know about her so much why don't you ask her?"

"Come on you bunk with her you have to know something."

"Don't tell me you have a crush on her."

"I do not!"

"Do you two have to start already?" Harry broke in as they left the common room. "We haven't even started classes yet. Can't you at least wait until potions?"

"I was merely pointing out a fact to Ron." They entered the great hall taking seats at the end of the Griffindor table.

Almost everyone was already there as McGonagall started to pass out schedules and the delivery owls swept in. Jordan walked in, wearing a matching uniform to that she'd worn the night before except now the jacket was red with the strips being navy blue, and started toward the end of the table. A beautiful hawk swooped down onto her outstretched arm with a thick envelope in its beak. Parvati and Lavender immediately started to coo over it.

"They really should give up," Hermione said taking a bite of toast. "They kept trying to talk to her last night and all she said was 'don't you dare touch anything of mine'. You should have seen the look on her face when they turned around."

"Humm," Harry took his schedule from MCgonall.

"Mrs. Granger I expect you to show hospitably to Jordan Rhade and help her around the castle."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione took her schedule.

"Miss Rhade Hermione will show you around and help you with anything you need. You both are very intelligent and I expect you both will get along fine."

"Sure," Jordan shrugged and took her schedule in her free arm. "Any of you have a pen?"

Hermione handed her a self-inking quill.

"Thanks," she wrote something on a regular piece of paper and folded it up sliding it into a pouch that was attached to the hawk's chest. "Go straight there now and let's hope she has some sense left." The hawk cawed and took a piece of bread before flying off. Jordan handed Hermione back the quill. "Thanks again Hermione. I needed to get that home quick. Than's the only bird I've found that can survive the journey."

"Not to bad," Harry commented. "We've got Herboliolgy with the Hufflepuffs first then…"

"Double potions with the Slytherins," Ron finished with a groan, "and Transfiguration."

"I take that back it's a terrible day."

"This is great," Jordan shoved her schedule into her pants pocket. "They've put me in with Star Bait's sister." She sat down and reaching for some toast. "I take it positions isn't as fun as it is in my school."

"The only way it could be fun is if Snape took one of his own poisons," Ron informed her glumly.

"Well I'll see what I can do to, lighten things up a bit."

Hermione caught up with Harry, Ron, Jordan as they entered the dungeons. Wondering if what she'd read about the Andromeda Academy was true she glanced at Jordan's forearms. Her jacket was bowed out a little and there was a slight distortion as if some had worked a bad disillousment charm.

"The chic's cracked. Stars are just masses of gas while planets are masses of gas with a hardened outer shell," Jordan was saying.

"You've met Trelawney I take it," Hermione said with an evil grin.

"Yeah and those stupid charts will take all weekend," Ron muttered.

"Professor Victor didn't give us any homework."

"Remind me to switch to his class then. 'Cause I happen to know that Mars wasn't within a zillion light-years of the place I where I was born."

"Hey Wesley your father made the paper," Malfoy called out as they reached the potions classroom.

"What is you dad a big wig or something?" Jordan asked as they took the paper.

"He works with the ministry." They looked over the paper to find Ron's dad pictures walking out of the forest at the Quditch match.

* * *

So opinions? 


End file.
